Databanks:Vehicles
A databank about vehicles in video games, films, TV shows, ads, music videos and vehicles in use everywhere in the world. Cars Add SUVs Add Trucks Add Vans Add Lorries Add Locomotives * 2012-2015 Siemens Mobility ACS-64 Type: Electric Locomotive | Engine: 25kv AC Overhead | Manufacturer: Siemens Mobility * 1972-1986 EMD Electro-Motive Division GP38-2 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: EMD Electro-Motive Division 645-E 16 Cylinder | Manufacturer: EMD Electro-Motive Division * 1992-1993 BREL British Rail Engineering Limited & ABB York Class 166 Type: Diesel Hydraulic Multiple Unit | Engine: Perkins 2006TWH | Manufacturer: BREL British Rail Engineering Limited & ABB York * 1976-1982 BREL British Rail Engineering Limited Class 43 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: MTU 16V4000 R41R | Manufacturer: BREL British Rail Engineering Limited * 1998-2000 GM General Motors Class 66 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: GM General Motors 12N-710G3B-EC | Manufacturer: GM General Motors * 2011-2015 Bombardier BR1442-1 Type: Electric Multiple Unit | Engine: 15kv AC Overhead | Nickname: Talent 2 | Manufacturer: Bombardier * 2004-2017 Bombardier BR185.2 Type: Electric Locomotive | Engine: 15kv AC Overhead | Manufacturer: Bombardier * 1984-1990 LEW Hennigsdorf BR143 Type: Electric Locomotive | Engine: 15kv AC Overhead | Manufacturer: LEW Hennigsdorf * 2004-2017 Bombardier BR146.2 Type: Electric Locomotive | Engine: 15kv AC Overhead | Manufacturer: Bombardier * 1997-2008 Bombardier 767.2 DABpbzfa Type: Driving Trailer Coach | Engine: 15kv AC Overhead | Manufacturer: Bombardier * 1985 EMD Electro-Motive Division F40PH-2CAT CT97 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: EMD Electro-Motive Division 645-E3 16 Cylinder | Where You Can See One In Use: On the CA USA’s CalTrain’s SFJ San Francisco-San Jose Peninsula Corridor Line | Manufacturer: EMD Electro-Motive Division * 1985 Nippon-Sharyo Gallery Cab Car CT97 Type: Gallery Cab Car | Engine: N/A | Where You Can See One In Use: On the CA USA’s CalTrain’s SFJ San Francisco-San Jose Peninsula Corridor Line | Manufacturer: Nippon-Sharyo * 1956-1960 Metropolitan Cammell Class 101 Type: Diesel Mechanical Multiple Unit | Engine: Leyland 680 6-Cylinder | Manufacturer: Metropolitan Cammell * 1975-1978 Metropolitan Cammell Class 994 Type: Electric Multiple Unit | Engine: 1500v DC Overhead | Nickname: Metrocar | Manufacturer: Metropolitan Cammell | Refurshed In: 2010 | Refurbished By: Webtec Rail * 1960-1963 Crewe & Derby Works Class 45/1 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: Sulzer 12LDA28B | Manufacturer: Crewe & Derby Works Limited * 1962-1968 Brush Traction Class 47/4 Type: Diesel Electric Locomotive | Engine: Sulzer 12LDA28C | Manufacturer: Brush Traction * 1999-2006 Bombardier M7 Type: Electric Multiple Unit | Engine: 750v DC Third Rail | Where You Can See One In Use: NY USA’s NYC’s MTA Service on Manhattan Island as “NYC Subway Service”, NY USA’s NYC’s MTA Service on Long Island as “Long Island Rail Road” | Manufacturer: Bombardier * Add * Add UK Vehicle Class CLICK HERE to see what vehicles you can drive. USA Vehicle Class CLICK HERE to see what vehicles you can drive per license in each individual state. References * IGCDb - Internet Game Cars Database * International Military Vehicles Rally * Bus & Truck Database * Beamish Wagon & Iron Works Co. * Beamish Town Garage Co. * UK North East Military Air Vehicle Museum * UK North East Military Land Vehicle Museum * UK North East Military Sea Vehicle Museum * NRM UK National Railway Museum * Vehicles Category - Warren Woodhouse Wiki On FANDOM * Vehicles Wiki On FANDOM * Vehicles Category - Wikipedia Category:Databanks Category:Databank Category:Databases Category:Database Category:Type:databank Category:Type:database